They're back for now
by M.S.K
Summary: In case you haven't noticed, I changed the name of the story to something closer to the plot...rnand I changed the names of the chapters, for lack of a name for the new chapters...rnApril 27-chapters 4 & 5 up
1. Prologue

Well this is it the moment you've all been waiting for:  
  
MY FIRST FIC!!!!!! So please don't my to harsh on me...  
  
Disclaimer: hey if I did own Shinzo and the characters I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions I'd be writing a whole book... So just don't sue me O.K.?  
  
Prologue  
  
It took them thirteen months to get here, the only place that they still had a chance to get her back...  
  
For the first month they looked for him, for the next twelve they went to every other place on Enterra to find a way for her to return...  
  
Thirteen months is a long time, they hoped it would still be possible.  
  
They got there, and they were going to try. Not leave even if it killed them..........  
  
They were going to get Yakumo back.  
  
A.N  
  
Yes I know that it's short people but it's a prologue!!!  
  
So for me wait until the first chapter then tell me what you think.  
  
See Ya!  
  
M.S.K ( 


	2. chapter1

Well here we go on to the chapters. Hope you like them!!!  
  
Chapter one: Memories Fights And Lovers  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He hoverd slowly out of the restaurant, looked right and left then deciding on going right. He sensed them all right, but he wanted to both find it before them and see if they recognized him. Suddenly the three little kittens started running towards him following them was a little girl in pink behind her was a big fat yellow cat and behind him a boy with a blue helmet on his head.  
  
They have found him.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Hey Mushra are you sure that this is the place?" "Well as that it's the last shrine on Enterra that we haven't been to yet Sago, so I guess it has to be the right place" "Hey guys can we leave the kittens out here with Binka?" "But uncle Kutall..." -Rei "We want to go in as well!" -Sen "Yeah we aren't babies anymore!" -Estee "And anyway, who said that I'm staying out here?" "Binka it could be dangerous in there, we don't want anything to happen to you kids" "Yeah Sago is right Binka you better stay out here with the kittens" "But Kutall!!!" "No buts! Rei Sen look after Estee" "But uncle Kutall!" "I said No Buts!!!" "But..." "NO BUTS!!! You four are staying here and that's final!" Suddenly Mushra came out of nowhere "Right! Binka, kittens, do as Kutall said, Sago, Kutall, come with me, and don't look at me like that Estee you know we're only doing it to protect you guys." "But Mushra..." "NOW!!!" Mushra shouted, fire shooting out from him. The kittens shuddered and hid behind Binka who was starting to shiver, her hands balled into fists in front of her mouth. She was scared, she never saw Mushra like this. Ever. "Mushra you don't have to shout at then, they're just kids." "Sago I think Mushra is right, we told them no so it's no" "I still don't think that he needed to- " "Shut up Sago. Come on. Kutall, coming?" "Yes of course, Binka, look after them, we'll be back soon." Binka just nodded to Kutall, she then glared at Mushra and shot a thank-you smile at Sago, took the kittens and went back to her car.  
  
"Well now that they've gone we can go and try get Yakumo back" Mushra said while calming down. "I really hope that Binka understands why we're leaving her here." "Oh I'm sure she does Sago. It's so nothing happens to her and the kittens if something happens to us, 'cause you know that Yakumo will never forgive us if anything happens to them." "Kutall." Mushra said taking a deep breath, "If we don't walk on and find the mages then we'll never get her and she won't be able to do anything to us, so Sago stop worrying about Binka, yes I know you love her, she'll be fine. Kutall the kittens will be fine with Binka, you know that she'll look after them." Mushra said after looking at the faces that Sago and Kutall shot him. Sago's face of shock and disbelieving changed to a bright shade of red, "How long have you known?" "Oh that you love her? We both know it for ages, right Kutall?" Mushra asked, returning to his usual cynical mode, Kutall on the other hand looked relived, "Huh? Oh Sago loving Binka? We've known for ages Sago, you could have just written 'I love Binka' on your forehead and we would've noticed it less." Sago's bright shade of red changed in seconds to dark red, something resembling a tomato and asked if anyone else knew it. "No I don't think so, but hey, how should I know? I'm just a little fire Enterrian." Mushra said while lighting each of his fingers to make a kind of chandelier for lights, so they could see where they were going. Kutall stopped moving, "Kutall why have you stopped?" asked Sago who was in front of him and noticed no movement. "Guys" Kutall said panicky "look at the walls..." Mushra came back to them "Oh my g-d" "What the hell?" "That looks like" "Us" Mushra finished. On the walls were drawings of the three of them facing, what looked like a celestial-guardian. They kept on walking and after a while they saw arrows pointing out the way for them, they followed the arrows and got to a fork way. "Where now?" asked Kutall, "I don't know. Sago?" "It looks like the pictures on the wall show a mage if we go right and a ... no. Wait a sec', argh! I don't get it Mushra. Do you understand this?" "Well it looks like a meteor with something coming out of it... yep it is. Guy' we're going right 'cause if we go left we get out straight in Lanencuras and we don't want that now do we guys? Guys? Sago? Kutall? Guys where are you?" "We're over here Mushra, go right we thought of going faster just in case Lanencuras wakes up while we're standing there talking to you. So come on it's getting dark here!" "Why you little-" "Shut up Mushra! We only started going now, we were going to pick you up and drag you. Kutall just went a little over board there in trying a new practical joke on you, if you ask me it was a very good one." While Sago started laughing Mushra looked at Kutall, who was snickering and shot all ten small fireballs at him, the whole place immediately went dark. Mushra's aim was good though, he got Kutall with every ball, then made new ones for the needed light while Kutall was squirming from his light burns, meanwhile Sago was cracking up.  
  
Once everyone was settled (except for Sago who was giggling like mad) they walked on. Around half an hour later they got to a chamber lit with low fires on the walls (like the medieval lamps in castles) and in the centre of the chamber was a celestial guardian dressed like a mage, that Mushra recognized at once. "Holly..." "Well Mushra it took you and your friends a longer time to get here than the time I estimated. But you know the saying 'Better late than never'." "Holly you don't have to be such a bitch, I told you that I don't love you and I never did. I love Yakumo, and you know that." "That's why I told Tiger that I want to be the one to tell you what you have to do. You see no one wanted to tell you, because you can get killed in trying to get a normal person back to life, let alone a human as power full as Yakumo." "If you're saying that you're here to stop us getting her back just so you can have revenge on me, then you're wasting your time Holly because we'll do anything to get her back even die." Mushra said passion glowing from his eyes. "Yeah Mushra's right lady, we don't know who you are but we're here for only one reason..." "That's right Sago, we're here to get Yakumo and there is nothing you can do about it." "Do you really believe in that kitty? Or are you just afraid that you three together can't beat me 'cause I'm a celestial guardian? Why so surprised Mushra? What you didn't know that you need a guardian's card to bring a human back to life? You're so ignorant and even more stupid, if you wouldn't have thrown your card, you wouldn't have had to defeat me!" at that Holly started laughing in front of sago's and Kutall's shocked faces. Unnoticed Mushra Smiled...  
  
A.N  
  
So how was that for a first chapter? Please review and I don't even care if it's flames!!! Just tell me what you think of it pleeeeeease!!!!! ^-^;  
  
Until we meet again!  
  
M.S.K ( ( ( 


	3. chapter2

OMG I'm sooooooo sorry!

I totally forgot about the story! I was so busy with parties all summer that I just didn't have time....

Well anyways, here is the next chapter of "_She's back for now"._

_**A.N**_

Reviews will be answered at the end.

Disclaimer: if shinzo or any of its characters were mine, they would **_SO _**not be on fan fiction, they'd be in a next series/season of Shinzo or in Mushra's case, he'd be on my wall as a trophy for me to glomp at any wanted time or just for the showing off!

-

And now, on with the fic!

_**Sago's P.O.V.**_

Why the hell is Mushra Smiling?!?

This crazy holly person/guardian is about to kick mine and Kutalls butts and he's smiling! Has he got something up his sleeve? A kind of trick or secret?

He told us tat he threw the celestial card away when he came back to earth, was he lying?

**_End of P.O.V _**

Holly started the fight, she flew up high and darted towards Kutall, he dodged her attack easily, went into hyper mode and flew up high, Sago followed suit.

Holly tried to catch them but sago and Kutall were to fast for her. She started to attack them with a sort of energy ball, Sago and Kutall tried to dodge them but the energy balls were target balls (A.N. that means that they follow the thing/person that they're targeted at until they hit the target, unless of course that person is a celestial guardian, in which case the ball just disappears into thin air.)

So, after around five minutes of trying to dodge the target balls they gave up and the balls hit them, sending them crashing down on the floor, at which point, Mushra looked up and saw what Holly had done.

"Sago, Kutall.

You two rest for a while, I'll take on Holly,

Hyper flame!

Now Holly, are you ready? 'cause I'm going to show you what love and friendship is all about!"

Mushra attacked.

Holly dodged.

Holly attacked.

Mushra dodged.

Holly threw a target ball at Mushra, and took her attention back to Sago and Kutall who were recovering, thinking that she wouldn't have to worry about Mushra for a while.

Holly was wrong, very wrong.

_**A.N**_

Hope you like this chapter, I know that it's short but I'm working on the next chapters as you guys are reading this, so, I hope that It'll be longer...

Now, to the reviews!!!

M.S.K: Mushra, will you help me thank everyone that reviewed the story?

Mushra: Well... if I do will you bring Yakumo back to life for me? please please please puppy dog eyes

M.S.K: Well........... maybe! But if yes then ONLY later on in the story and if you help me along the way.

Mushra: I'll do anything! Bring the reviews people or else M.S.K won't write more or give me my Yakumo back and then I'll have to kill you!

M.S.K: Mushra, it won't help you if you kill the reviewers...

Mushra: O.k. then, I won't kill them death glares at the readers anyway

M.S.K: Mushra!

Thanks to my first reviewers:

**_Fufa:_** Well, here, I updated! Hope U like it!

**_Flame saber:_** - thanks! I'll go the minute I finish writing and uploading this!

Windflame**** Thanks! Here's the update!

**_KoB:_** Yes I am. I'd really appreciate it if U would write in PROPER English, because if U don't then I'll remove your reviews.

But thanks for the support anyway.

**_Starlightbabe:_** Thanks! Don't worry about it, good luck with your GCSE's.

Hope you like the update and thanks again!

There, that's all the reviews done, hope to update soon!

_**M.S.K**_


	4. chapter3

Dodges rotten fruit and other nasty things thrown my way

I am soooooooo sorry!

I didn't even notice that I've already finished writing 2 more chapters and didn't update them yet!

Well, I better make this A.N short so that we can get on with the story.

So, reviews:

**_Windflame and Fufa: _**

Thank you so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me. Here's the awaited chapter, and it's dedicated to the both of you as that you're the only two that reviewed the last chapter.

Mushra: Come on M.S.K! Get on to the story already!!! I want Yakumo!!!

M.S.K: well good for you that you want her, you'll have to wait until I do the disclaimer, (evil grin) unless.........

Mushra: Unless what?!?!?

M.S.K: Unless you do it for me...

Mushra: O.k. fine! (reads from a note from M.S.K) M.S.K. doesn't own us coz if she did we wouldn't be here...

According to her we'd be somewhere called her bedroom in her, M.S.K what does it say here?

M.S.K: Where?

Mushra: here....

M.S.K: oh, there... he he he it says in her cupboard....

Mushra: 0.o uh oh....

M.S.K: Muwahahahahahaha!

Mushra: well anyway, M.S.K. does not own Shinzo in any shape or form... otherwise, we're all doomed...

_**She's back for now. Chapter 3**_

"Kutall! Look out!"

Thanks Sago." Kutall said as he dodged Holly's attack.

"You two are going to card so fast, you'll never know what carded you." Holly said while throwing two target balls at Sago and Kutall.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!" Sago and Kutall screamed as Mushra stood before them.

"Huh? Mushra?!?!?" Holly exclaimed as Mushra turned into a guardian and the target balls (all three) disappeared.

"B-But how?"

Mushra snickered.

"I'll tell you how Holly, I didn't throw the card away, I put it in my hoverboard-the reason for that is a bit obvious. I knew that I needed the card to do it, but I thought that I could use someone else's card so that I could keep mine. Just in case something comes up."

Mushra said-grinning all over.

Meanwhile Sago and Kutall started screaming at him.

Holly gaped at Mushra, who was trying to dodge Sago and Kutall's punches.

He was managing quite well, that is, until Holly joined in.

Then he just decided to just punch all three of them.

They all fell to the floor of the chamber.

Out of nowhere, Mushra's hoverboard appeared, and Mushra dropped onto it (he

Flew up as to make it harder for the others to punch him), and turned back to normal, whilst holding his card.

Admiring it for the last time.

"So, I guess that that's it then. Easy come easy go.

Well, it's for a good cause...

Yakumo...

Kami I miss her so much."

Mushra said in a serious tone.

"Well ANYWAY, you still have to ask the high guardian to take the card and revive her, and I'm guessing that you know how hard that is Mushra."

Holly said as she got up and brushed the dust off herself.

Mushra sat himself on his hoverboard and looked at holly.

"Of-course I know that! What do you think I am?

And anyway, Tiger said that he owes me one for getting rid of Lanencuras twice, so I don't think that there should be a problem.

Sago, Kutall, come on, I think that we need to go into the next room to call him."

Sago and Kutall got up, unhypered and went to Mushra, staying clear of Holly (they were still a bit shaken).

"What?! But you can't just go in there and call Tiger!!!

How do you know that he isn't in a meeting of some sort?"

"Holly even if he is, this is way more important than anything he could be having a meeting about, so, with or without your permission, little miss idiot, we're going to go there and convince Tiger to bring Yakumo back, and if he dears to say no to me, I'll just remind him what Enterra would be like today without me, and them he'll bring her back. In other words, don't worry guys, she's coming back."

Mushra said as he saw the faces that sago and Kutall made.

"But Mushra, are you sure that this Tiger guy'll bring her back? 'Cause I told Binka that this is it, I told her that this is where we'll get her. I don't want to let her down..."

"Yeah Mushra, Sago's right, that's what I told the kittens as well, Estee'll be really depressed if Yakumo won't come back."

"Kutall, Sago, trust me. Tiger knows I'm on my way. I told him that I love Yakumo and that I'll do anything to get her back. In fact, I think he's already here!"

Mushra hovered over to a door on the other side of the chamber.

"Well? You guys coming or what?"

Sago and Kutall looked at each other, nodded, then went after Mushra.

"Well?

Holly, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I better come with you guys. Who knows? Tiger could keep me company on the way home"

"Cool"

Mushra said as he jumped off his hoverboard. Guardian card in hand.

"Then lets go in".

Sorry, but, another cliffy!

I've nearly finished the next chapter so I hope to have it on before the weekend.

At the latest, it'll be by next Monday.

So only a little more patience!

Oh! And the more reviews, the faster I'll update!


	5. chapter4

Oh.

My.

God.

I am so sorry!

I was so busy with my exams that I didn't have time to update!

As a treat I think I'll update 2 chapters today, or one today and another sometime this week, coz I'm on holiday 'till Sunday….

I'll just answer reviews, then on with the fic!

**RoisinDhu- **here's the update! I haven't exactly written the part when Yakumo gets back, but I think it'll be in around 2/3 chapters…

**Windflame-** here! I've finally updated!

**Isaura-** - thank you! I hoped that someone else would notice them from Monster Rancher, but not many people know that anime, so I'm really happy that you've heard of it, it's my favorite anime of all times!

**LKLTB-** Don't worry, she'll come back, wait like 2/3 chapters, I think…

**Miss Lovely-** Thank you! Here's the update!

**Vampyre Neko-** sorry I stopped, I was kind of busy with school and stuff, and only had time to read fanfics and not enough time to update… And, here's the fifth chappie! Hope you like it!

**Dana-** here! I updated! Cool, good for you, I never managed to quite finish reading all the stories here…..

**Everyone!**

The more reviews I get, the faster I update!

Well anyway better do the disclaimer….

M.S.K doesn't own Shinzo blah blah blah…..

You get the pic right?

And onward to the fic!

**_She's back for now. Chapter 4_**

"Then let's go in."

Mushra said and walked to the door, the guardian card still clasped in his hand.

"Mushra, are you sure that you're sure about this?"

"Kutall, if you don't want to come in, its o.k, I don't mind going in by myself."

"Mushra, don't take any notice of Kutall, he's just being a scaredy cat. Of-course we're coming with in with you, you're not doing this alone buddy. If Kutall doesn't want to come with, he can stay here. Mushra, you're my best friend, if there's any chance of danger, I'm coming to look after you. You don't have to do this alone. We all promised Yakumo that we'd look after her and get her to Shinzo, so, we got her there, and now we've got to look after her, and the only way we can do that, is by bringing her back to life."

"Wow, thanks Sago"

"Hey, no problem, that's what friends are for."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, Kutall, are you coming with or not?"

Mushra asked, hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, I guess so. What are we waiting for?"

"We were waiting for you, blubber cat."

Holly said, following Sago in.

"Yeah, Kutall! I've already lit the lamps here, come on!"

Mushra shouted, obviously from inside the corridor that the door led to.

"Argh! Mushra! Sago! Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because Kutall, you took to long to move."

"Hey, water boy. Shut up and keep walking. It's not like your back is the nicest feature on this planet, that I need to bump into it, so either you keep walking, or go behind me."

"Well, I'm sorry, little miss "I'm-a-celestial-guardian-so-I'm-better-stronger-and-more-than-you, but I'm just following Mushra, it's not my fault he stopped. By the way, Mushra, why did you stop?"

"We're here."

Mushra turned the little flames into a big ball of fire and made it stay next to the ceiling-therefore, giving light to the room they were in (A.N., sorry for stopping the plot but I need to give a view of how the room looks.)

The room was nice, in a weird way. The ceilings were high, (something like 3-1/2 meters) the room itself was very wide and round. No lighting (except for Mushra's ball of fire) or oven fixtures for light. In fact, it was empty except for a small table thing that had room for an en-card, a guardian card.

"Whoa"- Sago exclaimed.

"Dear lord, this is bigger than my kitchen"

"Well duh! This is the biggest shrine in all Enterra, that's why Tiger chose this place."

"Yeah, and he couldn't tell me that because- what?"

"I didn't tell you Mushra, because I still needed to regain my strength after giving you the card enhancing your power, keeping Yakumo and the Cadrians in a power deflecting ball, so that the energy they give off doesn't destroy the world. Oh, and I just love seeing you frustrated"

Mushra turned towards the voice.

"Tiger!"

Tiger grinned at Mushra and Holly.

(A.N. sorry to interrupt again, but I need to explain what Tiger looks like, so here you go": Tiger looks just like the other celestial guardians, but his wings are bigger and have more of a shine to them than the other guardians wings. Tiger's also a head taller than the rest of the guardians and he looks more mature and the sunglasses he wears are blue instead of black, and are outlined with gold. So imagine Tiger, imagine, imagine! Now, on with the fic!)

Tiger grinned at Mushra and Holly, the looked at Sago and Kutall.

"So Tiger."

"Yes Mushra?" Tiger asked as he looked at Mushra

"I want Yakumo"

"I know that, and I also know that you want me to revive her"

"Yes, I do, and I'll do anything to get her back."

"I know that"

"Good. I'm happy that you know that, now I want you to bring her back now."

"Please." Mushra added as an afterthought.

"O.K.

Holly, stand back please, the amount of energy we're going to radiate here could kill you."

"Hay, wait a sec"

"Yes Sago?"

"How come you're telling Holly, who's stronger than me and Kutall to go away, yet, you aren't telling us to go aside?"

"Oh, that's easy. You Kutall and Mushra need to help me. Don't worry, it won't kill you, it might hurt a bit, but no more. In fact, you're going to be a bit hungry after this, so if I were you, I'd get some food as soon as possible after this"

"Oh, no need to worry about that, my car's full of food!"

"Yeah Kutall, we know that.

Tiger, what've we got to do?"

"You need to say goodbye to your guardian card. Than the four of us need to stand in a circle, I need to chant something, then at the same point you need to put the card in the hole that's in the table there. I chant some more. Wish for her to be back, and I mean wish. With all your heart and soul, then with a bit of luck her grave'll open and her body will be restored on its flight here, then, the card will start her heart beat and her brain and she'll be back! As good as new."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Mushra shouted.

"Guys, come on. Sago holds my left hand, Kutall, hold Sago's left. Lets do this people."

Tiger took Mushra's and Kutall's hands, and Sago and Kutall held hands. Whilst Mushra and Sago held hands round the table.

"Right Tiger, we're ready. Start chanting"

"O.k. Mushra when I squeeze your hand I need you to use your right hand to put the card on the table. Got it?"

"O.K, right hand on the table, got it"

"Good, Sago Kutall, I need you both to think about Yakumo, o.k.?"

"O.K." They said in union.

"Right Mushra, think about her."

"I am doing"

"O.k.

Then lets start….

_By the power invested in me. The high celestial guardian of Enterra, and within her Shinzo. I Tiger of the wind command you,"_

Mushra felt a squeeze on his right hand. He got his hand out of Tigers, took the card out of his pocket and put it on the table, then took back Tigers hand.

_"I command you, sacrificed card of power, to revive the human Yakumo Tantsuro and bring her back to life, so that these present here can love, see and befriend her once again. So she can walk these lands, streets, planes and seas with us. I command you! Revive her, revive her,** REVIVE HER!"**_

Whilst Tiger was chanting, the chamber started to glow green and shake.

Mushra Sago and Kutall were holding hands with their eyes closed, each thinking of a different aspect of Yakumo. Holly was floating next to the wall holding on to the top of the door; the energy was making a kind of tornado. Mushra's ball of fire had gone out, so the only light in the room was coming from the card on the table.

Suddenly, the ceiling broke off and dissolved.

TBC.

A.N.

I hope that you like this chapter, I'll start typing the next chapter the minute I finish uploading this.

So I'll see you all next chapter!

Next chapter- the guys P.O.V!

Oh, hee hee, review!


	6. chapter5

A.N.

I know that I've updated a lot in a very short time, but don' get used to it….

I haven't even started writing the next chapter- I hope to get Yakumo back in the next chapter, but who knows….

I thought of adding this chapter to the previous one, but then I decided against it… dunno why, sue me if you want but I don't have any money, so it won't help you…

Well here's chapter 5, and I don't own Shinzo people!

Coz if I did, this would be season 3!

On to the fic!

_**Chapter 5**_

**Mushra's P.O.V**

The ceiling, I felt it more than saw it break and dissolve.

My eyes are closed.

I can sense Holly in the corner, next to the door, holding on to it for her life.

I sense Kutall tense, and I feel Sago's fear.

I feel Tiger shiver, I guess its cooler down here on Enterra then it is up there.

I can sense Binka and the kittens; I can sense their fear and frustration of the unknown.

They saw the roof go.

I sense the earth outside, shaking from the power we're radiating.

The sea is raging.

The volcanos are erupting.

The thunder and lightning are scaring all the animals, humans and enterrians.

All Enterra is shaking.

Yakumo.

I must think about her.

Yakumo.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her eyes.

Her never-ending need to protect others.

Her pure heart.

Her immediate trust to anything, everything and anyone.

Her hate for violence.

The way she gives everyone a second and third chance, even if they hurt her and try to kill her.

Yakumo.

I love her.

I love everything about her.

The way she treats everyone as equals.

Yakumo.

The way you cling to hope even if there is nearly none.

The way you make a brave face so the kittens and Binka don't get frightened.

I love the way you look after everything on the planet, even though it has never been kind to you.

I start to cry.

Yakumo.

I need you.

Please.

Come back to me.

Please.

Please.

I love you.

Please.

Come back to me! I love you! Please!

**Sago's P.O.V**

I open my eyes.

I look around

Tiger is muttering something and he looks cold.

Kutall is standing stiff.

Mushra is shaking. I think he might be crying.

Holly has fear written all over her face and she's shaking with the door.

The ceiling was gone.

The sea is raging.

I hope Binka isn't too worried.

I'd kill myself if anything happens to her.

Wait.

I'm supposed to think about Yakumo.

Yakumo.

She's so gentle.

She's gone through so much in her short life.

Kami!

I'm supposed to think about Yakumo!

Why can't I stop thinking about Binka!

Yakumo.

Yakumo was like a mother to us, or a sister, or something like that.

I hope we can bring her back.

I hope she wants to be brought back.

Binka loves Yakumo- my sister like a mother.

A sister.

That's what she is to me.

My sister.

My little sister.

I'd like you back sis.

No.

I'll get you back.

You can always count on your big brother.

I promise.

I promise!

**Kutall's P.O.V**

I open my eyes partially.

I am debating whether to close them or keep them open.

I can see enough to know that Sago's eyes are open and Mushra's closed.

Tiger is talking to himself, and Sago is observing everyone.

Mushra is shaking.

Is he crying?

The girl, Holly looks terrified, and because she's holding on to the door it's hard to tell which of them is the one shaking.

The whole planet is shaking.

The earth is cracking.

Hey, the ceiling's gone.

I hope that the kittens are o.k.

I promised Katie, their mother- my sister that I'd look after them.

Yakumo.

I must think about her.

Yakumo.

Yakumo was like a small child.

No, not in the bad annoying moany sort of way.

In a way that she was always so eager to learn more.

She was always so happy and excited when we found something new that could be a sign for human inhabitance.

She was so nice to the kittens.

Even at the worst of times she still took care of them before herself.

She always took their side when we guys said no.

He, she spoiled them rotten.

Yakumo.

My small child.

My niece.

My fourth niece.

That's what she is.

My niece.

Don't worry sweetie, uncle Kutall will get you back.

I promised I would.

I'll do it.

I'll get you back!

TBC.

A.N

I'm sorry it's short.

Next chapter won't be posted for a long time.

I haven't even started writing it yet…

Sorry….

But 99.9 Yakumo will be back next chapter….

The faster you review, the more motivated I'll get and the faster I'll write the next chappie!

So, do you see that cute little purple button down there on the left side of your screen?

Press it!

Till next time-

M.S.K


End file.
